Our Stories
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: How did Shego, Kim and Monique ended up with their spouses. This story talks about the kinds of relationships/Marriages and how people find love. Kim, Monique and Shego tell the story of how they got married/ life afterwards. Deals with Marriage (both Love and Engaged) and even a Divorce. KR, MF, SB. Rated T,will be M later on (I don't know yet when the scene will happen)
1. A Wedding

**A Wedding**

Peering green eyes looked at the man in front of her. She knew this was it. Sorrow clouded her mind, as it ended one of the biggest chapters of her life so far. Little did she know an even bigger one was just about to start! She spent all of yesterday crying. However, this had to be done. It was her responsibility.

It was the day she became Mrs. Ronald Adrian Stoppable.

It's really happening she thought, she was getting married. She was told her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life. For her however, it was the worst. She was marrying a man she didn't love. But it really was her duty.

Breaking out of her thoughts she turned her attention to her parents. Her dad had a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Deep down she knew however, she knew he had no opposition to this marriage. In fact, it would appear that her father would be giving away his daughter to the only man he deemed fit, a man she did not love.

She then proceeded to turn her gaze to her mother, she looked so pale now. Looks like the Chemotherapy was working. This brought a brief smile to her face. At least her mother would be there for her wedding. Then the sadness returned, this time for another reason. Her mother was dying; she was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. The tumor had metastasized, spreading to her lungs and her stomach. She had been scheduled for Chemo every 3 days. Fearing the worst, her mother had asked her for a favour. A favour she had promised to fulfill. She was going to fulfill that favour today.

It really was a modest wedding. At least modest in terms of what it could have been. Her wedding would have been the biggest event in the state, maybe even the country. But for a freshly graduated college student, this was just that, modest. They truly brought out all the bells and whistles for the wedding, despite the fact that the only ones attending were friends and family.

Friends, up until 4 months ago Ron Stoppable was just that her friend. Well, that wasn't actually fair as he was her best friend, but a friend never the less. They really were two peas in a pod. But now he was going to be her husband? She just didn't get it. She really didn't know his reasons for accepting the wedding proposal, but she knew her mom was involved somehow.

As the priest recited the vows, Kim stared at Ron. This was it, the point of no return. The dreaded "I Do". Would she say 'no'? Of course she couldn't, it would break her mother's heart. There was no force on this earth that would stop her from becoming Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. She was broken from her thoughts first by a statement and then a question:

"I do" Ronald Stoppable said looking into her eyes. She could see a faint smile on his face. Despite all this, she still felt safe. His smiles had a way of doing that to her.

"And do you Kimberly Ann Possible, take this man Ronald Adrian Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

Taking a quick glance at her mother, she noticed a smile spread across her mother's face. With all her worries melted away and the strength she needed, she turned back to the man in front of her.

After a moment of hesitation, a reply came. "Yes."

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of Colorado, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride" He waved.

At that point their lips locked. She felt kind of strange, but a small part of her did enjoy it. It was their second kiss ever!

* * *

Just behind Kim Possible her matron of honour was smiling. To her, it really did seem like a dream come true. If only she could have said the same about her marriage. Not three years ago her family won the $60 million jackpot, which they used to create a widely successful Tech companies.

Life was good for the 2 years that followed. She and Felix lived in style as boyfriend and girlfriend, at least they did until Felix purposed. She did accept the proposal, but it wasn't meant to be. Her father who at the time seemed really happy, ended up sending her fiancé to the United Kingdom to further his studies. All the while, they had pressured her into getting married.

Despite the many talks between Felix and Herself, she was left with no choice but to break her engagement with him. In the end she ended up getting married not 2 weeks' afterwards to a man named William Shoemaker. He came from a very wealthy family, with a steel mills littered across the States. She had the exact look in her eyes as Kim did right now when she got married. However, there was a thing she knew about her friend that she didn't herself. The girl was marrying the man she loved, she was just too stubborn to see it. In Monique's case however, she had married a complete stranger.

Not too long after she got married, she created her own business, a fashion company. Today, her company was ranked among the top fashion companies out there. On top of that, she was also planning a surprise cruise, for her parent's 30th anniversary.

Overall her life was wonderful, if you consider a slightly sexist husband wonderful. He came from a supposedly "progressive" old money type family. They had even originally been against her starting her own company, but with the help of her husband she was able to get the permission for such feats. His mother still gave her the stink eye every now and again. She still gets over the fact that her life still felt incomplete. She missed smiling, she missed having fun, and she missed him.

That really wasn't fair, as the man she missed was right in front of her. He was the groom's Best man after all. However, one look at his face told her the tension that existed between themselves. It was saddening, being so close, yet so far.

Looking at her parents, she still felt a bit of tension between them and herself too. She knew that somewhere deep down, she hated her parents for doing this to her. But she was too scared to do anything, she always was. The thought of a divorce still lingered in her mind.

Not wanting to upset herself, she turned her attention back to the wedding. She watched as the groom break a glass that was placed at his feet.

She really was happy for her. Did Kim even know how good she had it?

* * *

Shego watched the two girls in front of her: the bride and the maid of honour. She still felt a bit of jealousy towards the two girls. Despite the fact that the two girls seemed really sad, at least they could get married. The two girls really didn't have it that bad, Kim was getting married to a real nice boy. She knew deep down that despite what she said, she truly did love him that way. It really seemed that everyone seemed to know about the Spark between Kim and Ron, other than the two people who were involved. Monique's problem was a little bit bigger, she was actually forced to marry a man she didn't love. Her condition was further deteriorated by the fact that the Shoemaker's downright insisted she produce an heir to their vast fortune. However, at least she got a seemingly caring if a bit conservative husband out of the mix.

She glanced over to the brown hair girl standing beside her, resisting the urge to simply turn and getting lost in those teal eyes. For the last two years they have maintained a relatively discrete relationship. The only ones that knew about them were Kim and Monique. However, due to the marriage laws in The United States, they could not get married. The thought that she couldn't marry the girl she loved, almost brought a tear to her eyes. At this point they had been engaged for roughly 5 months.

She had met Bonnie at a mixer the Watson's threw to celebrate their partnership with a local Tech giant roughly a year and a half ago. It's funny now that she thought about it, they shared so much in common. The common hatred, at least at the time, was there, however they also shared common goals and a fierce drive to success. One look, that's all it took for them to know they wanted each other. Bonnie had recently broken up with Junior, and was accompanying her father (a local car salesman). When Shego had found her, she was apparently in the corner crying about her break up. Shego proceeded to calm her down, all the while giving comforting words.

As the days progressed, they grew closer. Shego was able to help Bonnie over this specifically rough time. As the days turned into months, they grew even closer, even going various dates as friends. That all changed during a midnight screening of ' _An Obnoxious Vampire Tale'_. Half way through the movie, the two tightly snuggled girls found each other's lips. After that they started dating. Despite all the negative comments about their Sexual orientation, they kept at it. They were too happy to care. Despite the ban on homosexual marriage, they still purposed to each other. They were the only two people who knew about it. They didn't even tell Kim and Monique.

Now Shego was faced with a problem: immigrate to another country to get married, or continue dating and hope that one day the laws would allow their union.

Not wanting to get stressed out, she turned her attention to the wedding.

 **Authors Note: Tell me if this is any good. I was wondering if I should continue. Hopefully I will finish this and not get stuck. I actually have the story line for this all planed out. The envy that the girls felt towards one another is due to us feeling that others have it better then us.**


	2. The Reception

**The Reception**

The reception went off without a hitch. Monique and Felix both delivered marvelous speeches, covering a wide array of experiences and various advises. Monique did seem slightly giddy while giving her speech, but it could be chalked up to finally being a matron of honour. The rest of the reception was slightly dull to be honest, with the exception of Cousin Shawn. Why his mother had made Team Possible reverse the effects of the Attitudinator, Kim would never know. The monster thought it would be a good idea to roll some marbles on to the dance floor. It was safe to say the Father-Daughter, and Mother-Son were more of an uphill battle to stay up than it was a dance.

Somehow the Husband-Wife Dance was clear of the little spears from hell. Kim was surprised at Ron's coordination. To say Ron Stoppable was a pro would have been a stretch, but to say he was an amateur would have been a huge understatement. Thinking back, his mother might have told her about him taking lessons. But she must have been too bummed out about the wedding to listen to her. While Kim still felt a ting of sorrow at the fact that she married a man she didn't love, the look of glee on her mother face once again brought a smile to her face. Would she ever be able to love him? Regardless, there's no backing out now, no divorce down the line, she would remain Mrs. Ronald Adrian Stoppable. Till death do them apart!

This brought up another interesting topic of her new found marriage: Sex! What would happen when this is all over, when they leave for his mansion? She knew that Ron wouldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to, but that's where the problem lied. She might not be able to be intimate with him today, or tomorrow, heck she couldn't even be intimate with him for the next year and the problem remained the same, they're married. She knew she would never get a divorce as it would disrespect her mother, she respected her too much to do anything like that. It also ruled out cheating on her spouse, not only was he too sweet but again it would disrespect her mother. This led to the obvious conclusion that eventually they would have to get intimate. This thought brought a bit more sorrow along with a bit of confusion to her face. Would she like it? What would happen? When would it happen? Due to her rather strict upbringing, this was unknown territory for her. She didn't even know if she was ready for sex, with anyone, not just Ron.

Ron noticed the falter in Kim's smile. "Anything wrong?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course not." she said softly. She knew he could see right through her. But this wasn't the place to talk about such things.

"Alright."

He knew that she was lying to him, but he let it be. This was an emotional time for Kim, not just the wedding but her mother's cancer as well. Like Kim, he wasn't sure if he would ever be in love with his spouse, but he knew it had to be done. He would protect her, give her every joy in life. He was very well aware of what Kim must be thinking, but he had no answers. He had spent the last 17 years protecting Kim, playing the man behind the scenes, the man to really got the job done, protecting her interests. With this wedding, he was protecting someone else's interests, her mothers. He had made a promise to her mother a long time ago, and now she was collecting.

He gave her a smile, as they continued to dance. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Monique watched the newly-wed couple slowly dance across the dance floor. Despite the obvious attempt by Cousin Shawn, the dance was going relatively well. It was a whole lot better than her wedding reception. It wasn't so much that anything had happened, it was the fact that nothing had happened. Due to the two vastly different cultures between the two families, the reception had an almost a pin drop silence to it. Almost no one talked to one another. In comparison, she really did like the Stoppable's reception.

Noticing the change in the music, she made her way towards the newly formed Stoppable table. The bride and groom looked slightly tired. _Go figure_ , she thought _, they battle bad guys for a living and this is what makes them tired._ As she approached the table, she noticed someone else's presence at the table. Just then she noticed a slight tap on her shoulder. Turning around she noticed it was her husband.

"Do you want to dance?" He said with a smile.

Discretely, she eyed that Felix was still talking with the newly formed Stoppable's. "Sure." She said with a plastered smile.

One of the things she really liked about her husband was his dance moves. Unlike Felix, he actually was a great dancer. He took one of her hands in his while placing another one his back. Just as soon as he put a hand on her back, he began to lead her into a very close yet formal dance.

Just as they were getting comfortable, the DJ decided to pull the rug from under them. "Switch your partners."

Smiling she slide out of her husband's hands and into Mr. Dr. Possible hand. She noticed his concentration was elsewhere. Following his eyes, she intersected the form of Mrs. Dr. Possible. That was the kind of relationship she wanted, despite having a 25-year long marriage they still acted like a newbie couple. Turning her head back to Mr. Dr. Possible, she noticed the sorrow in his eyes. This was a man who might lose the women he loved, and here he was, being brave, for her. This really was true love. He would do anything for her. She then looked at her own husband. She knew despite what Kim said, eventually Kim and Ron would turn out like Kim's Parents, they simply had too much chemistry and history together not to, but what about her. Could this ever be them? Breaking out of her thoughts, she noticed everyone changing partners again. This time she spun.

She then noticed another hand latching onto hers. The sensation was familiar. Then she saw him, the one got away. In front of her stood Felix Renton. She didn't notice them begin dance too dumbfounded, he was actually standing. Noticing the look on Monique's face he leaned in. She could feel his soft breath on her skin, it was enough to give her goosebumps. "Surprised. I had Nano Particle's injected into my body. They serve as artificial neural pathways, which allows me to walk." He said slightly smugly. With that he again spun her, catching her in the same pose again.

She let go of his hand, and left the dance floor. The sorrow from seeing him again was eating away at her. Looking back at her husband she once again saw a man she didn't love. Why did Felix have to be here?

* * *

Shego eyed the fleeing matron, this was just like her. To run away from something, she really wanted. It had happened before with Stoppable and now it is happening with Renton. She could actually understand why she didn't pursue Stoppable; it really was a lost cause. While, he might say differently, the boy truly was the least available bachelor in the Tri-City area. But Renton, why would she give up on him. Shelia could feel an angry/sad feeling rising in her, _why couldn't she be with the man she loved._ This also brought a simmer of sadness to her eyes. _If they couldn't end up together, what chance did she have?_

As Monique finally became out of view, she turned her attention to the newly weds. She watched as Felix probably say something embarrassing, causing the couple simultaneously to blush profusely. Their laughter, and gestures said it all. _They deserved one another_. While the sorrow, might have been there, there was no doubt in her mind that they would stay together. They would just have to learn for themselves, what everyone else already knew. _They already loved one another!_

Spin around, she again swapped partners. Her years as a global mercenary really did help her bust a move. Eyeing the person she wanted to dance with, she discretely grabbed Bonnie's hand. As she put her hand on the girl's waist, she began to stare at her eyes. They have been through so much. Unlike Kim, Bonnie came from a dysfunctional family. Her parents split 3 years after she was born, leaving her to be the forgotten child. While her mother tried to be there for her, but being the youngest, more often then not she would be forgotten, often overshadowed by her sisters. She felt a surge of pride that the woman had enough trust in her to tell her this dark secret. Smiling, she spun her around before catching her to continue dancing.

Shego also confided in Bonnie. Their condition was much alike in many ways and drastically different in others. Like Bonnie, she grew up with siblings. She had 4 brothers. After her parent's death, her brother Hector, decided that the family should go into the superhero business. Due to the age of her younger brothers, he would always tend to them, often acting like a surrogate dad. This lead to him avoiding her, often leaving her feeling ignored. While she was second oldest, there was a huge age difference between her and Hector. Tired of being neglected, she took up mercenary work. While this did give her the attention she wanted, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was facing the world alone. Bonnie gave her that, a partner, and more importantly a feeling of belonging. Bonnie really was her Ron Stoppable. She never understood why Kim hung out with him, before that night at the mixer. He really was her anchor; the man would care for her no matter what. He was probably one of the few men on this earth who could say they would take a bullet for you and actually mean it. She had actually witnessed him do it for Kim. She smiled, knowing Bonnie would easily do that for her.

As her thoughts returned to the present, she once again looked at Bonnie. She looked so Beautiful, wearing a tight blue dress, similar to the one Kim had worn during the whole Zorpox incident. Her face was flushed, probably from this being their first public dance. As she stared once more at those perfect lips, she did something they had promise not to do in public. She kissed her.

The rattling sound of fallen plats could be heard through out the reception hall.

 **Authors Note: What do you think? Monique and Shego talk a lot about Kim as it is her wedding. This chapter will likely be the last chapter where they do that. Did you guys buy the reason for the Bonnie-Shego pairing. R &R. I will try to upload a new chapter every 4-5 days.**


	3. A Wedding Night

**A Wedding Night**

As they came apart, Shego slowly started visualizing her surroundings. She noticed the mass of stunned and confused faces surrounded them. While, everyone at the wedding were relatively progressive, an open display of affection towards someone of the same sex seemed extremely unnerving to the general public. Looking back at each other, they realized something. The jig was up. It was time to come out. The only thing was, they really didn't know how. I mean, how do you tell all the people you care about, something this big? Are you even ready for their reaction? Will they approve? What if they don't? These were all valid question going through the two women's minds.

Sighing Heavily, Shego slowly started to address the public. "We would just like to acknowledge that what you see is actually true."

"I know most of you think that this is wrong, or unclean, maybe even living in sin. But this is how both of us feel. For a long time, I have been so lonely. Not for a lack of trying, however. Infact I actually had a lot of boyfriends, but none of them seemed to satisfy me. And now I think I found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Looking at Shego, Bonnie noticed the fearlessness in her eyes. She could feel the strength radiating from her body. Following her lovers lead she started to speak.

"Yeah, for a long time I hated the world. I always wondered why none of my relationships worked out. All throughout high school I was wondering why I never seemed to be satisfied with any guy I dated. In fact, I think that's why I tormented Kim so much, she already had a man she was content with, yet she refused to acknowledge it. It used to drive me insane, how those two" pointing at Kim and Ron, "could be so happy with one another, but I can't seem to find one guy that satisfied me. I guess I found the reason. Shego has helped me be the person I wanted to be, she comforted me when I was done, and loved me when I needed acceptance. But overall I think she taught me how to be happy. K" Turning her attention to the bride" When I finally met Shego, I finally understood why you hung out with Stoppable so much. I know I have already apologized before, but once more I would like to say, "I am really sorry."

Shego was about to continue when Bonnies mother spoke up.

"If that is the way you feel Bonnie, then I will not have that under my roof."

"What?" a stunned Bonnie stated.

"You heard me, I want you out of my house. If you are going to indulge in homosexual tendencies, they you will not be doing so under my roof. I want you gone by the end of the day."

"B…b…b…but you're my mother!" she said through her tears. "You're supposed to support me."

Shego noticed the look on Bonnie's mothers face. She knew that look. It was the same look her brother gave her after Shego turned evil. The look which simply stated, "You're dead to me."

Suddenly the door reopened, dispelling Shego's parents. Wait weren't they supposed to be dead? Before she could say anything, she felt a stinging feeling on her cheeks. She slowly noticed that she had just been slapped. Too stunned to react, she noticed the people around her yelling, "go home you dyke!" Looking around she slowly noticed Kim and Ron were among the crowd yelling the slogan.

Turing to Bonnie, she noticed that Bonnie's lips were moving. "Shego." They called out softly.

"Yeah." She said uneasily.

"Shego you need to wake up." Bonnie stated calmly

"What?"

"You need to wake up. People are starting to look at us."

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly witnessed the people around her melt into a pile of goo. Slowly she noticed the position she was in. Her arms were still around Bonnie. Noticing the concern in her lover's eyes, she slowly withdrew her arms from the woman's waist.

"I'm sorry...Err… I have to go." She stated uneasily.

Before Bonnie could reply, she noticed her lover run out of the chapel. Quickly, she started to run after her.

* * *

Monique was at war with herself. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she hold on until Felix returned from university? These thoughts whooshed around in her mind, bring torment when they surfaced. It reminded her of a moment of great weakness in her life. A moment that led to the life she currently lived. A life filled with sorrow.

In fact, these thoughts weren't anything new, as they were even present on her wedding day. It really was a mess. Lots of things went wrong that day, but the greatest of them being the wedding cake. Due to a mix up by the baker, the cake was filled with eggs. Which was evidentially outlawed in the Shoemaker household. It was safe to say that the cake wasn't consumed by either side. The Shoemaker's did it out of dietary restrictions, while the Watson's did out of sheer embarrassment. Instead, a friend of William' thought it would be a good idea to throw the cake around. By the time she left the reception hall, she was covered in various types of foods. That was the beginning of her sorrow.

Looking around, she noticed that she was at home. Home, what is home? Is it simply a word for a place you live? If that was the case shouldn't a motel, which you stay and live at on vacation, be a home as well. But Monique knew this wasn't the case. Home isn't a simple place you stay, it could never be that simple. But what are they? Are they just a place you where you believe that you belong, a place you feel safe, a place where you could be yourself? While this was a better definition, it still wasn't a home. For if that was a home, wouldn't any place where you spend a lot of time be called your home. After much thought it occurred to her. Your home isn't simply a place where you live. A better definition would be, it's a place where you could be yourself, a place where you are yourself. Furthermore it's a place where you are surrounded by your loved ones. It's a place where they are the reason you could be yourself, it's the reason you feel safe.

It's funny, she had just come home from an unwanted wedding. Returned from watching two of her best friends embark on a journey, a journey to make a home together. However, the irony was they already had a home together. As when they were together, they were at home.

This thought brought a smile to her face.

Suddenly she a darker thought entered her head. She had no home! The building she stood in right now was just that, a building. It wasn't a home. Thinking further, she found two major reasons why this wasn't her home. A contributing factor was that she couldn't be herself here. But most of all, she wasn't surrounded by the people she loved.

Oh, how she envied Kim. The girl truly didn't know how lucky she had it.

Opening up the last drawer of her cupboard, she took out a discretely hidden box. After placing the pill that said Saturday into her mouth, she proceeded to washed it down with a glass of water.

As she continued to lie in her bed, she slowly started to fall asleep. And there she laid, inside a house.

* * *

Kim stared at the mansion in front of her. Despite the fact that she had practically been there a million time, it still managed to amaze her. Who would have ever thought that the mansion in front of her would ever belong to "the loser best friend"? At 45,000 ft2, the home was just massive. On top of that there had only been six permanent occupants, which evidentially made it seem even bigger.

This mansion, equipped with a secret batman inspired ferret cave, once belonged the great Timothy North. Halfway through their senior year of college, news passed that the once great actor had succumb to a heart attack at the ripe old age 76. While, Kim had lost touch with the once sunshine recipient, Ron had not. This however, didn't prevent him from being surprised when Timothy North named him the heir to his empire. Overnight, Ron seemingly went from a poor college student to a billionaire. However, Timothy, with Ron's past history with money will all the money to Ron's father, with the clause that he will receive it when he turned 25.

The mansion, recently known to her as Ron's home, had now turned into their house. On top of that, Ron's parents had temporarily moved to Japan to further Hana's training. Their flight back, which was supposed to have been 2 days from now, had been accidentally rescheduled for tonight. Which, much to Kim's dismay, left the house to the newly-weds.

As she set foot into her new "home", she began to shiver. _'This is it'_ she thought, _'The night our friendship changes forever.'_ That's not to say it didn't change before. Now that she thought about it their friendship had be ever-changing. It was funny, to Kim it seemed almost as if life was pushing them two together.

The sound of Ron's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"KP, please don't take this the wrong way. But I don't think I am ready for the thing that comes next." He said to a slightly confused Kim. To Kim it really was something new. In her three previous relationships, the guy had always been waiting for her to be ready, not the other way around. The statement, however, did manage to calm Kim down. ' _He always knew what to say'_ she thought.

"So" He continued, "I have had Mary-Ann set up a room for you. I hope you don't mind." He noticed the flush look of relief on Kim's face. Despite his slight annoyance as to the events, or the lack of any, on his wedding night, a glance at Kim's smile brought back the reason for his actions. All he wanted, was for her to be happy.

"Mind? I should thank you." She noticed the disarrayed look on Ron's face. "Look Ron, that wasn't a shot at you. The truth is I just don't know if I am ready for this type of commitment. I really just need space right now. This all just happened so fast, you know? I mean it just seemed like in the span of 4 months we went from friends to married. To me it seemed like we never really got to explore this aspect of our friendship. And now, I am questioning whether I love you or not. Please don't be mad at me." Kim produced a puppy dog pout as she said the last line.

"Mad, KP, why would I be mad?" He exclaimed. "I feel the same way." Noticing the slight grimace on Kim's face, he spoke again. "KP Look, I hope one day we will be able to show our love for each other. But for now I think it would be best if we slept in our different rooms."

With a content smile, Kim took her suit case and followed Ron to her room.

After she settled in, she proceeded to lie in her bed. As she thought about the day's events, she began to tear up. The reality finally set in, she was a married woman now. Then another thought entered her brain, what happens to their friendship now? Is it going to be destroyed, replaced by hate towards her now husband?

As she peeked across the hall, she saw a rough form of her now sleeping husband. Was that their fate? Forced to spend their time apart, due to the layer awkwardness that existed between them?

God, she hoped not. Despite the day's events, she couldn't imagine life without him.

Just as she finally succumb to the slumber, a final thought entered her mind. **Was that love?**

 **TBC: I'm not dead. I just have exams. What you think? To Philosophical? What about the Shego scene? I will hopefully be back after April 15th (end of Exams).**


	4. Something Sweet, Something Sour

**Something Sweet, Something Sour**

Bonnie had been looking for Shego for hours. Despite the fact that she had left not three minute ahead of her, the emerald enchantress had managed to get away. "So this is how Kim felt" she mused.

It was weird now that she thought about it, one second they were having a wonderful dance, and the next Shego was running away from seemingly nothing. That wasn't entirely true, as she partially knew what was bothering her.

As she rounded a corner onto the parallel alley that ran along the Banquet hall, she saw her. There she was, her dress ruined by the splotches of mud. She could notice the tears on the woman's face as they caused her mascara to run. She noticed Shego's hands, they were red to the point of bleeding. Taking all of the information in, many questions started to enter her mind, but none as prominent as the one in front of her. What happened in the Banquet Hall? And she was determined to find the answer.

Slowly, she approached the enchantress. Taking the girl into her arms, she gave her a big hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, Shego crying into the arms of a consoling Bonnie Rockwaller. Finally gathering the courage to speak, Shego spoke into Bonnies Chest.

"I'm sorry for making your family hate you."

"What are you taking about?" replied an astonished Bonnie.

"I'm sorry for dancing with you back there. I couldn't help myself. And now because of my antics, your family is going to find out about us. They'll hate us for doing this too them. And then they'll tell their friends and they will hate us also. And it's going to be my fault. And then you're going to hate me for doing this to us, which will be…." Rambled Shego.

"You stop it right there." Bonnie stated with a firm tone.

"Look at me!" Bonnie demanded. When Shego finally looked up at her, she continued. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before you, I felt lost. I hated the world because I could never fit in. So I tried be someone I'm not. But you changed all that, you gave me a place to call my own. You gave me love, and support I craved my entire life. And you think I'll hate you, for something that's out of our control. Never!"

As the girls held each other, Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how all this could have been avoided, if they simply made their relationship public. It was starting to get to her, the seemingly endless waiting game that was 'Staying in the Closet'. Shego's words really did get her thinking. How would her friends react to this unexpected news? But more importantly how would her parents react? She fondly remembered stories of her relative's reaction when her cousin came out. Would they react the same way?

So what is she going to do, hide in this metaphorical closet the entire time, watching her life fade away without her source of joy? Watch as she became like Monique a shell of her former self, forced to marry someone she wasn't. Feelings of sadness and sorrow were thoroughly washing over her. These thoughts were blasted out of the water by another feeling. Bonnie could feel the wet lips of her lover on her lips.

After a brief moment, she too started to kiss back. Attacking the lips of her lover aggressively. As she pulled in close, she could feel two soft globs pushing up against her. Mesmerized by the feeling, she brought her hands to her lover's butt. She could feel her lover's hands on her backside. Before things got too heated, the two girls broke apart.

"Let's go find a room." Shego offered.

"Good idea." Bonnie replied with a grin

* * *

Despite the massive windows on the mansion, especially the one in his bedroom, very little sunlight actually managed to seep through the house in the early hours. Ronald Stoppable was always amazed by this feature, as it allowed him to sleep in longer without the nefarious sun god beaming down on him. However, this morning, he was rudely woken up by a beam of sunlight. As he opened his eyes he notice one big thing. He wasn't in his bedroom! Before this thought could be explored further, he was startled by a familiar burning smell. Throwing his covers off, he put on his trusted fearless ferret slippers and proceeded to head down the stairs.

Once, down the stairs he noticed smoke fill the kitchen. Panicking, he grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher he proceeded to randomly spray the substance into the room.

"AHHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop! Stop! "Someone screamed.

This startled the poor young man, as a feminine outline appeared in the smoke. Slowly as the smoke dissipated, he noticed the scorched auburn hair. As the smoke finally cleared out of the room, the figure became even more recognisable. Standing in front of him, was the scorched, battered, and shivering form of his Wife. 'It's funny to say that now. Wife. This is going to take some getting used to.' He thought. It was then he noticed her staring at him, in almost an annoyed but embarrassed manner. Many questions began to propagate his head: What are you doing in the kitchen? What were you cooking? How did this happen? But most of all he wanted to ask:

"Are you Ok?"

Looking at the ground she quietly responded. "Yes."

He noticed the tone in her voice. But as tempted as he was to be the caring best friend, his curiosity won out. "So what do you think you were doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said in an edgy tone. To emphasize her point, she pushes a finger against his chest.

Avoiding the egg shells, he proceeded with maximum caution. He had learned a long time ago never to bad mouth Kim in front of the kitchen. He was pretty sure he still had burns from the burnt hot soup she poured down his back last time he did. "No, I was just asking because you look like…your….um… hair looks nice this morning. Did you use a new conditioner?" he said with a plastered smile.

"My hair is a mess Ron, it got scorched when the omelets I was making exploded." She said in a defeated tone. "I can't do anything right. I can't cook, I can't get reception, I can't dance, and I couldn't even do the wedding night properly."

As he took her hair and pushing it back, he pulled her into a deep huge. One which she quickly returned. 'Just like old times' he thought, 'it's that time of the month.'

"Shhhhhh, its ok. All this will pass in a week."

"What? This awkwardness?"

"No your period." He stated with a grin.

Glaring at her…um…husband, she spoke. "What do you mean period? Ron I'm not on my period. I'm just worried, this all is so new. Will I ever be able to get used to it. I'm scared Ron, will we ever be able to act normally around one another? Will we ever truly be husband and wife? These all questions we need to face eventually. And I thought we could start right now."

In reaction, he simply smiled. On the outside she may have seemed like the strongest woman alive, but only knew who lurked right below the surface. She had faults, and worries, and even imperfections. But that's why he was here, to always have her back.

"I don't know what will happen next. But what I do know is it will all work out eventually, it always does. But we could talk about this later." He said with a beaming smile.

Taking the spatula, he proceeded to gather the burnt omelette pieces into a bowel. "But right now I want to have breakfast. Care to join me for a healthy dose of Saturday morning cartoons, I hear Fearless Ferrets on." Taking her had he proceeded to lead an astonished Kim towards the living room.

* * *

"I'm telling you Monique it's like he's completely unfazed by what just happened. I'm here I am carrying his last name, something I never thought I would ever do, and he doesn't even care. Today, when I was making lunch, he just took it and proceeded to watch cartoons the rest of the day. I mean yeah they might be fun to watch and all, but shouldn't he at least try to talk about what we just did?"

It was Saturday night and Ron was off with Felix for some "gamage time." As a counter Kim had invited Monique over.

"Omg, you guys actually did that last night" Monique stated with a predatory grin. "Good for you, ripping that band aid right off. I have one question though, How was it?"

"How was what?" ask Kim obliviously.

"You know, getting busy, playing pelvis hockey, ding dong, having coitus, rubbing the lamp in hopes of something other than a genie, you know having sex!"

Blushing heavily, Kim started to stammer. "Wh…What…..we didn't… I mean we didn't you know…do anything last night."

"Uh huh, and that look your giving me says otherwise. So spill girl, what happened last night?"

"Well, nothing like that happened last night. But." Now Kim's face got even redder. "After going into our separate rooms, I proceeded to fall asleep. However, halfway through the night something weird happened. I was rudely awakened by a thumping sound, and before I knew it I was being groped by my…err… well husband."

"You do realize that being groped by your husband sound completely normal right. Just putting it out there. I mean after all his hands are pretty big, makes you wonder if something else is big too."

"I so don't need that image right now."

"Why not? He is your husband after all, you deserve to know. Anyway, what happened next?"

"First of all I don't think of Ron that way….." stated a red Kim.

"You mean you don't think of him like that right now. You know, it actually proven that the closer you stay to somebody the higher likely hood you have of falling for that person. I mean it's the exact same reason a lot of celebrities fall in love. I know it's more complicated than that, but it is one of the driving reasons."

"Well I don't know about that, I mean look at you. You've been around your husband a long time" noticing the glare from her friend, she quickly rephrased. "OK you've been married a year. But compared to me it is a long time. As I was saying, despite all the time you spent together, you two still act like strangers to each other, how do you know I won't end up like you."

"Because Kim, you two are…" Monique caught herself from saying the "L" word. That would come later. Now she only needed to get her friend started. "Compatible. I mean William and I were strangers, and we didn't know if we were compatible. But I slowly learnt that we aren't. But that's where you have me beat, you have a long friendship with your man. He's probably closer to you then I am. So I don't see the problem. At this point I think you're just scared of how things would be. But that's the thing maybe if you actually tried you know dating or something, you would find out for yourself if you compatible or not. "

"I'm not scared!" she said quietly.

"Oh Yeah! Then prove it. Try to make your relationship work. If you can do it I'll pay you $1000." Monique challenged.

"Fine! But what if I lose."

"Then you owe me one small favour."

So what you're saying is you'll pay me if I win. But if I lose, I don't owe you anything other than one small favour." Kim asked suspiciously.

"That was the deal" Came a smug reply.

"Deal."

"Deal!"

"So what happened next? You know after the groping?" asked a curious Monique

"Well, I was about the get mad at him for trying something like that. But before I could react I realised he was sleeping. Apparently he had sleep walked into my room. So instead of waking him, I just took his hand of me and fell asleep. Of course when I woke up his hand had found a way back."

This prompted laughter from chocolate beauty. But, unknown to the glaring red head, she was laughing about something else. She had already lost, and she couldn't be happier.

 **TBC: I'm not dead, just busy. I'll be hoping to upload the next chapter next week. What did you think? To much humour, not enough romance? R &R**


End file.
